


Apollo Justice and The Gay Yokai

by Dratinistheatre



Category: Flight of the Phoenix (2004), Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Asexual Apollo Justice, Canon Gay Relationship, Central City, Erotica, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Bar, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Hallmark Movie Fic Challenge, Haunted Houses, Haunting, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Lake-town, Law School, Lawyers, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mountains, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Penises, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, Small Towns, The Lonely Mountain, Trains, Undercover As Gay, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dratinistheatre/pseuds/Dratinistheatre
Summary: It was right before the courtroom bombing. Apollo was going away on what Phoenix called " An inspirational, off work with work, vacation. " While blindly following orders, Apollo goes off on a journey of self finding and relaxation. But his tense personality and stubborness leads him off path to a place he could not even have dreamed of.He ends up in Minetown in Yokai prefecture. That is up in the mountains, in one of Japans least known divisions. Met with rustic decay and death, he starts the journey of " Gay to the Hay" and  " queer to the speer" . A story with the cozyness of Hallmark channel and the scary of every story ever told in third person.





	Apollo Justice and The Gay Yokai

**Author's Note:**

> I have changed a lot of the storylines from the games with a few major plotholes. It is still the same characters from the Ace Attorney games, but with the exception that Apollo met Phoenix 15 years after his departure with Maya and that she died in a crime related accident.

Phoenix´s office was threadbare, small and decorated to the edges wih an office table in the middle, big enough for a tripple ego with a large arm chair in leather and a bear brown bookshelf behind it.

On the bookshelf and around it on the walls where memories from past, won cases, and paintings symbolising something deep. Mostly from an impressionistic period. Phoenix had in his later years become a big fan of the minimalistic details in paintings and personalities. He was now looking for the small details in paintings that made up a character. He was also looking for something real and raw, probably hardened from all the awful cases he had taken on.

Apollo could as he made his way into the tiny, off grid office, sense the scent of burnt coffee. As the smell hit him he wrinkled his nose.

\- I see you made it, thanks for taking your time!

Phoenix stood by the large window on the left side of his office table, opposite from where Apollo stood, which was where the door was. Because the room was located on the far end of the office building , Phoenix words landed in the air and stood a while in the quiet. You could hear the sound of the air conditioning going on and off, indecisive on what strengh would fit the office.

Apollo looked at the man. Phoenix was looking out the window and you could only see his muscular back tightly wrapped in a suit that had wrinkles on it and was too small for the mass of muscles Phoenix had trained up. Phoenix turned around and looked at him. Phoenix had the good looks for a man in the middle of his 30 s , but you could see that he was so far past his pride in clothing that not even a face with a strong jawline, and high cheekbones could make up for it. His hair reminded Apollo for some reason of a porcupine with its spikes and power. It must take him ages in the morning to put all that substance in his hair to make it stand like that, Apollo thought.

\- Uhm , your my boss so I guess it is my duty to follow your command, Apollo said with an underlying respect in his voice. He thought his voice sounded weird when he talked with Phoenix, almost like he was putting up a different face with him that really was not like him.

\- I know things have been tense between us lately, you are not very fond of the changes I have been making around here lately, Phoenix said that while crossing his arms, which came off strange to Apollo. He could not possibly be making " THE PHOENIX WRIGHT" uncomfortable, could he? But Phoenix was right, he had been disagreeing with him on some of the changes made around in the office. Like the relocationing of the coffee machine. It would fit much more convenient in the kitchen part of the office and not next to his table. It sounded pretty bad , and you know lawyers like teachers love their coffee.

\- Well I am not exactly in love with the coffee machine´s location, he said a bit strained due to the energy in the room.

\- I know but it stays where it is, that is not the reason to why I wanted to talk to you. Phoenix looked at him, and as Apollo met his brown eyes and the well known " Objection gaze" he realised Phoenix had something else in mind. Phoenix had not always been this tense. People who had worked with him for a couple of years, often told Apollo that he used to be awkward and emotional. But that he changed since the late passing of his " friend" Maya , who died in an attempt to save a man from commiting a felony so stupid. The details were not really clear on that one, since Phoenix and the other people around the office did not bring it up. But tt contributed to a cold sensation in an office since there were photos of them everywhere and Maya´s eyes tended to follow you when you went to the bathroom.

Apollo got that sensation a lot since he usually worked late, and it always made him grab the handle on the bathroom door one more time to check if it was properly locked.

Apollo had worked at Phoenix firm for a solid 2 months now and at first he thought Maya was Phoenix´s daughter, but the rumors said that she was his girlfriend right around her death. This was not confirmed or denied. But as he looked into the brown eyes he saw a man sadened and hardened from a rough path. No emotions were shown, his pupils did not even expand while he was looking out over the sunny, bright Tokyo and it´s business district.

\- I would like you to do something for me.

\- Yes, sir , of course!

\- What would you say about a trip, a vacation?

\- Eh, what a vacation , sir I got a lot going on, a new case file has just been dropped, you know the bank robbery one, with the boss being accused of serious black mailing.

\- I already got that covered. Robert will take your place instead. This offer is a one time chance, you can solve cases when you come back, but an oppurtunity to take a free vacation isn ´t really something I m keen to hand out.

\- Okay, I will take it!

\- Good, here is the file and I have mailed you all the necessary details. I hope you have some warm clothes, where you are going it´s cold.

Phoenix handed Apollo a a papper, A4 size packed in an envelope , almost like a case file.

\- Your train departs at 7:40 am, tomorrow from the station, so be there 10 minutes before and catch a good place, its a long journey. The details will be attached to a mail that I will send you later. And don t open the envelope, I want you to give it to someone there, and it is of great importance that you don ´t open it beforehand. I will send you all the details in the mail.

Of course this was not just a trip. Apollo felt honored as well as a bit odd and out of place. Did Phoenix really trust him with this? How could he be given such a prestige mission, was Phoenix kidding with him? Apollo got out of Phoenix office and headed straight home to his tiny, low class apartment. Which consisted of a living room, kitchen and bedroom, with an open door to the bathroom. It looked like something you would rent out at Air bnb. Apollo had not really done anything personal with the place, it was his furniture but it was like he had borrowed it from someone else for a few months, that had now become years. He went into the small bedroom and took out a bag from under the bed, or more a suitcase. He filled it with clothes that he just randomly threw in, a few underwear, socks, sweatpants and jeans would probably be the best type of pants to withstand the cold weather. He also brought a warm sweater, that looked like something you wore around the holidays. Something itchy and sticky that your grandma had given to you, that was handmade.

This wasn´t , he had bought it at a local market for a low price.

Apollo wasn´t really used to travelling before, but he had gotten used when he pursued a career in law since the school had a lot of field trips, and internships in different parts of Japan, and abroad. The thought of travelling still made him uneased, though. He didn´t really have enough energy to pick out a fitting type of clothing nor to make himself at home anywhere anymore. Maybe one thing to do would be to spend a little bit extra money in all the divisions of the trip, like he could get a starbucks coffee and a right wing, business newspaper before going on the train. Find a nice compartment, and just relaxe, maybe he could even bring his laptop and do some " youtubing" . He had not really had anytime for casual stuff due to the massive amount of work you got as a lawyer. So youtube now was mostly top ten lists of the most wanted people or the most comfortable clothing styles. Or the best , already made and packed foods that you could get in Tokyo. He hated his diet since prepared foods usually consisted of something unhealthy, but he just couldn ´t find the time to stand in the kitchen, buy the ingredients and prepare.

 

Later that evening when he´d spent a while watching tv and looked at a few judge Judy cases online he got a pling from his laptop. Phoenix had sent the mail as promised. Here there was this strange thing, for a man of Phoenix´s style his way of writing really reminded Apollo of the picture everyone had drawn of him as the man before the accident. He seemed to show a totally different version of himself here, that quirkyness and awkwardness shined through the mail listed as " Off work with work, vacation" . In the mail the following was written:

 

_Hi Apollo, thank you for taking on this job, I am very delighted that you trust me enough to do this for me, or are you doing it for you? A vacation comes in handy, huh?  Well I embark on you taking the train since it is much better for the environment then the other options, so here s the train ticket that I thought you might need, huhuh. It is a long ride so I would recommend you to get something before jumping on the train since the service on the train is of mediocre quality, unless you don t mind tasteless green tea and magazines from two months ago, with dead actors._

_Please send a confirmation that you have recieved this mail!_

 

_/// Phoenix wright_

 

_I already find green tea to be tasteless_

 

_/// Apollo Justice_


End file.
